


Поручение

by hisaribi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Приказ есть приказ, даже если он означает...





	Поручение

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

— Ладно, на сегодня вы свободны. Рей-Рей, останься. Джун-Джун, Джин-Джин, хороших снов, — Коуха мягко улыбнулся своим служанкам и опёрся на перила, глядя перед собой.  
Они поклонились и пошли прочь по коридору, оставляя Рей-Рей наедине с принцем. Девушка с определённым недоумением смотрела на своего господина — почему именно она? Что от неё будет необходимо?

Кажется, принц задумался о чём-то. Он не сказал ни слова и словносмотрел куда-то сквозь неё. Такое случалось редко, и было несколько неприятно Рей-Рей.

— Вы что-то хотели, лорд Коуха? — служанка, чуть поклонившись, сказала чётко и достаточно громко, чтобы напомнить о себе, но и недостаточно громко, чтобы её услышал кто-либо ещё. Коуха чуть вздрогнул, но кивнул, фокусируя взгляд на лице Рей-Рей. Он мягко улыбнулся и оттолкнулся от перил, делая пару шагов вперёд.

— Да, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — принц продолжил двигаться, обошёл служанку и поманил её за собой. Она выпрямилась и последовала за ним.

Рей-Рей молчаливой тенью шла за принцем в самую отдалённую часть королевского замка. Туда редко кто заходил — для этого не было ни причины, ни необходимости. Сама Рей-Рей ни разу не была здесь и, наверняка, не пошла бы в эти помещения сама… Однако, похоже, у принца была причина идти сюда и вести за собой Рей-Рей.

Она знала, что иногда Коуха бывал здесь, но цели этих визитов не понимала. И, всё же, императорская резиденция на удивление большая…

Принц шёл своей обычной походкой, несколько пружинящей, летящей. Он знал точно, куда идти и остановился только возле большой деревянной резной двери. Рядом стоял лишь один охранник, который выпрямился при их приближении. До этого он наверняка откровенно скучал и чуть ли не засыпал, опираясь на стену. Рей-Рей его прекрасно понимала — здесь практически никого не бывало, и, судя по тому, что он караулит в одиночестве, находящееся за дверью большой ценности не представляет.

— Она спит? — Коуха спросил необычно глухо, не растягивая гласные, будто не хотел нарушить покоя того, кто за дверью.

— Нет, мой принц, — охранник ответил шёпотом, чуть поклонившись, но заметно, что без особого уважения или желания. Коуха слабо кивнул и поманил к себе служанку. Та быстро и бесшумно подошла к нему.

— За этой дверью находится моя мать. Она очень ревнивая, поэтому ты зайдёшь чуть позже.

Рей-Рей поклонилась, принимая информацию к сведению. Частично ей стало ясно, зачем принц привёл её сюда. Но раз он не разрешает ей заходить, то это явно не всё, и кое-что ей ещё предстоит узнать.

Она много слышала о матери своего господина, часто нелестного или даже ужасного, но до этого дня никогда её не видела и не была даже уверена, есть ли она ещё живых. Напрямую тему матери Коухи никто не обсуждал.

Принц кивнул, удовлетворённый её ответом, и, открыв дверь, тихо зашёл внутрь. Двери, однако, плотно он закрывать не стал, оставив небольшую щель. Рей-Рей поймала на себе недовольный взгляд охранника, но проигнорировала его, прислушиваясь к происходящему за дверью. Разговаривать с ним всё равно было бы излишне, да и маловероятно, что охранник ответил бы ей — слуги и охранники недолюбливали и приспешников третьего принца, и его самого. Недолюбливали и определённо опасались. И причины у них были.

— Здравствуй, мама. Как ты? — Коуха говорил мягко, нежно. Послышался какой-то нечленораздельный возглас, затем шум, как будто кто-то ползёт по полу. Коуха выдохнул, но не устало или раздражённо, а скорее как родитель, гордый своим ребёнком, но не способный в этом признаться, чтобы тот не начал вести себя неподобающе.

— И я рад тебя видеть. Ты снова не даёшь расчёсывать себя? Смотри, все волосы спутались, а ведь они у тебя такие красивые. Нужно разрешать служанкам заботиться о них.

Вместо ответа послышалось какое-то мычание, и Рей-Рей поняла, что ей это напомнило — детскую речь. То самое лопотание, которое можно разобрать, только если ты долго общаешься с ребёнком, но никогда не поймёшь, если слышишь его впервые.

Девушка сделала шаг к двери и заглянула в оставленную щель. Рей-Рей увидела сидящую на полу немолодую женщину. Она была очень красива, как и её сын, и выглядела намного моложе, чем можно было бы ожидать. Но ни тени интеллекта не было на её лице. Коуха мягко гладил её по голове, и в этом простом движении она увидела ту самую причину, по которой принц нередко вёл себя излишне заботливо к своим подчинённым, будто копировал давно забытые материнские прикосновения.

Рей-Рей чуть поёжилась от забытого ощущения и отстранилась. Всё происходящее в комнате было слишком личным для принца, и она не смела вмешиваться.

— Хочешь, чтобы я расчесал тебя? Хорошо, иди пока на кровать, а я найду расчёску, — Рей-Рей замерла, не двигаясь, прислушиваясь не глядя, но представляя слишком живо. Стражник хмыкнул и отвернулся.

Коуха говорил мягко, соглашался на лопотание, кажется, даже напевал. А потом он затих и произнёс одно тихое: «Рей-Рей». Девушка даже не была уверена, действительно ли он это сказал, или же она почувствовала его желание.

Служанка вошла в комнату, но дверь за собой закрыла — стражник и так слышал слишком много. Комната была просторной, с множеством освещающих её ламп. Принц сидел на огромной кровати и мягко перебирал волосы матери. Её голова лежала на его коленях, она крепко спала. Принц некоторое время молча продолжал гладить её, затем заговорил. Тихо, непривычно сипло.

— Это моя мать. Она понимает и знает не больше годовалого ребёнка, с трудом запоминает людей вокруг себя. Она не живёт. Просто существует. Она… Бесполезна.

Рей-Рей знала, сколько отвращения принц испытывал к этому слову. Как он его ненавидел, и учил всех своих людей забыть о нём, ведь каждый нужен в этом мире, у каждого есть своё место. И то, что он сам его произнёс, означало лишь одно — его мать совершенно потерянный человек. Коуха поднял взгляд на Рей-Рей. Уверенный, сильный, как и всегда. Принц что-то решил для себя. Уже давно, но сейчас он готов был отдать приказ.

— Ты должна мне поклясться. Если я когда-то стану таким — ты убьёшь меня.

Рей-Рей открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, ведь это ей было не по душе. Убить самого дорогого в её жизни человека она никогда не смогла бы. Но и по взгляду принца она поняла, что спорить нельзя. Не сейчас. Рей-Рей поджала губы и поклонилась, хмурясь.

— Почему я? — тихо спросила девушка, не распрямляясь. Коуха передёрнул плечами, будто это было чем-то очевидным.

— Джун-Джун не сможет меня убить, она для этого меня слишком любит. А во взгляде Дзин-Дзин появилась бы неосознаваемая ей самой жалость, меня бы это слишком раздражало бы. Мейхо вряд ли смог быть рядом, он хороший воин и лидер — его просто бы направили на поле боя. А ты — лояльна настолько, что не осмелишься ослушаться даже такого моего приказа, — принц замолчал, прикрыв глаза, продолжил говорить ещё тише.

— Да и ты ведь понимаешь — если я стану таким, то от меня самого ничего не останется. Я не хочу влачить столь жалкое существование. Ты меня поняла?

Рей-Рей кивнула, крепко сжимая губы и не смея поднять взгляда на своего господина.  
— Хорошо. Ты свободна, Рей-Рей. Сегодня ночью я останусь здесь.

Рей-Рей поклонилась ещё ниже и сделала несколько шагов назад, открывая дверь при помощи магии и так же закрывая её, затем продолжая кланяться двери, пытаясь осознать. То, что он поделился с ней подобным, было знаком величайшего доверия. То, что он доверил ей такое задание. То, что он уверен — она не подведёт. И теперь она точно не имеет права подвести.

Конечно, такое развитие событий маловероятно, принц Коуха вполне способен сохранить свой светлый ум. Во всяком случае, Рей-Рей в это верила.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
